


Tastes Like Heat and Sex

by ragingrainbow



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Felching, Kink Meme, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Please," he begs, voice rough and hoarse, swollen lips parted as he pants. "Adam. Fuck, please."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes Like Heat and Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt at glam_kink on LJ: Post-coital rimming and fingering - Established relationship, Adam as the top, please, and Tommy being so sensitive he's almost not able to bear it.

"Please," he begs, voice rough and hoarse, swollen lips parted as he pants. "Adam. Fuck, please."

Adam grins down at him, eyes twinkling pools of blue, several shades darker than normal. He is barely holding on to control at this stage, but he is grasping tightly to the last few threads, enjoying this game way too much. He has brought them both to the brink of orgasm time and time again since they came out of the bath - how many times and for how long neither of them could even take a fair guess at - and now he has Tommy writhing and pleading beneath him. Just the way he likes it.

Adam bends his head down, nipping and sucking at Tommy's collarbone, adding another mark to the tally of the night. Tommy shudders, keening, wriggling away from Adam and pressing closer all at once. Adam keeps still, a small chuckle rumbling in his chest, a chuckle that Tommy feels rather than hears.

"Shit, _please_ Adam." He is helplessly pinned down by Adam's weight; his legs propped against Adam's shoulders, both wrists caught above his head by Adam's right hand.

Adam rolls his hips once, a motion that is surprisingly fluid at this point. Tommy groans, his head rolling from side to side as his hands twist in Adam's grasp. He is so close, so fucking close, has been for a long while now, and he really just _needs_ Adam to finish him off. He whimpers as Adam stills again, his cock twitching inside Tommy, every little throb being picked up by over clocked nerve-endings.

"Not fair," Tommy whines, his lips trying to form a pout but not really getting there at all.

"Awh baby," Adam teases, kissing him, tasting his desperation in every lap of Tommy's tongue against his own.

Adam releases Tommy's hands as the kiss ends, slipping it between their bodies instead, closing his fist around Tommy's cock.

"Fuck, yessss..." Tommy purrs, his body arching up against Adam, shoulders pressing further down into the mattress.

"You wanna come baby?" Adam breathes in his ear, lips closing around Tommy's ear, hot breath on sensitive skin spreading goosebumps all over Tommy's body.

"Adaaammm," Tommy whimpers, voice full of urgency, hips pushing up against Adam, desperate for friction.

Adam doesn't say anything more, his mouth moving to Tommy's jaw line, placing kisses along it as he starts thrusting, slowly at first, his hand jerking Tommy at the same pace. Tommy's noises become unintelligible, rising in volume as Adam speeds up, hands clawing at Adam's back. His eyes flutter closed, and for a moment he feels like he's falling, or maybe floating, weightless, clinging onto Adam like a lifeline. Adam lets himself go as Tommy tightens around him, his heat sending more shivers through Tommy's body.

When Tommy opens his eyes it's to the sight of Adam happily licking Tommy's cum off his own fingers. Tommy moans, his hand reaching up to the back of Adam's head, pulling him down for a kiss, licking into Adam's mouth, chasing the salty taste of himself.

"Oh, you wanted some?" Adam asks as he pulls back, eyes sparkling with mischief as his hand travels back in between their bodies. Scooping some of the cooling liquid onto his fingers, he pulls his hand back and presses his fingers to Tommy's lips.

Tommy parts his lips hungrily, tongue winding around Adam's fingers, licking and sucking until they are clean. He blushes slightly as Adam stares enthralled at him, he doesn't understand why he loves tasting himself on Adam's salty skin so fucking much, and it never fails to embarrass him because it's so damn pathetic really.

Adam grins, hand moving down again, his body sliding down a little with it. Tommy's gaze follows him lazily, his mind still somewhat hazy with afterglow, making it hard to really focus. He gasps when Adam's fingers unexpectedly circle his hole, a shudder running up his spine, his nerve endings still running on high alert. Adam's gaze holds his as Tommy feels the finger pushing in, Tommy's hips rocking a little, not really sure whether to push against the finger or away from it.

Adam pulls the finger out again, looking at it for a moment before he sticks his tongue out to lick it. Tommy moans low in his throat, eyes transfixed on Adam. Adam's eyes flutter back to him and he leans forward, holding the finger out for Tommy. Tommy's eyes widen, but his tongue slips out, tip touching Adam's finger. It tastes a bit weird, not quite like the taste of Adam he is used to, but not unpleasant, and he parts his lips to let Adam slip his finger inside. Sucking on Adam's finger, another quiet moan escapes him, sending little shivers up Adam's arm.

"God Tommy..." Adam licks his lips as he pulls his finger out of Tommy's mouth. He leans down and captures Tommy's lips in another kiss, slow and lazy this time, tongues winding together, tasting.

Adam pulls away and starts kissing his way down Tommy's body. Tommy wriggles beneath him, the kisses light enough to almost tickle his sensitive skin. Adam chuckles and blows hot breath on Tommy's stomach, and Tommy giggles and tugs at Adam's hair because, yeah, _that_ tickled.

"Couldn't resist," Adam murmurs against Tommy's stomach, tongue dipping into Tommy's bellybutton before he continues, "gonna make it up to you now though."

Tommy cranes his neck, wondering what the hell Adam is on about because he just came and there is no way they can pull off a blow-

"Oh!" Tommy's eyes go wide as Adam's tongue presses in between his ass-cheeks.

Adam moves off of him. "Turn around."

Tommy blinks at him but flops onto his stomach. Adam settles between his spread legs, using his hands to spread Tommy's cheeks before he laps over his hole.

"Oh fuck," Tommy whimpers, wriggling as Adam's warm tongue circles, teasing. His skin is abused from earlier, and he can't even really quite tell if Adam's tongue is soothing or uncomfortable.

Adam's tongue presses in, finding little resistance since Tommy is still open enough from being fucked. He thrusts his tongue in as far as he can, face pressed in between Tommy's cheeks, moaning softly. He eases off a little, sucking now, teasing some cum out. He catches a bit in his mouth, letting to roll over his tongue before swallowing. He dips his tongue in again, licking and teasing, enjoying the way Tommy is writing and letting out little incoherent noises.

Tommy's hands are desperately clawing at the sheets, his teeth catching the corner of the pillow as he tries to stifle his own whining. Everything sort of fades for a while as he finds it impossible to concentrate on anything but the way Adam's tongue feels inside him. It's so different from how it normally feels, he is so much more aware of the intrusion when his skin is already sensitized.

Tommy is panting and squirming by the time Adam stops and crawls back up the bed to lie beside Tommy. Tommy turns on his side to face Adam, smiling contently as Adam reaches out to touch his cheek.

"You're amazing," Tommy whispers, his mind still swimming as he sighs softly. He doesn't think he has ever felt this good before.

Adam grins at him and pulls him in for a kiss. Tommy eagerly licks into his mouth; it tastes weird, but good, like heat and sex. He likes it. And he tells Adam as much in a somewhat dreamy tone when they break apart, earning him an amused chuckle.

"I think you need some sleep baby," Adam says, pecking his lips before he gets off the bed, "be right back."

"No, you just fucked my brains out," Tommy protests when Adam returns from the bathroom with a washcloth.

Adam snorts in response, holding the cloth out for Tommy, then proceeding to wipe Tommy clean himself when Tommy doesn't take it. He throws the cloth in the direction of the laundry hamper when he's done, and is too lazy to care when it misses. He turns the bedside light off and pulls the comforter over them as Tommy snuggles closer to him.

"I fucking love you, by the way," Tommy says, face buried against Adam's neck.

"I love you too," Adam replies, wrapping an arm around Tommy. "Now, _sleep_."


End file.
